


Stay The Night?

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [13]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Nathan lingers at the Gray Gull for a drink.
Relationships: Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker, Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: OTP Drabble Project [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Stay The Night?

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Aw, it's my first OT3 drabble posted! I think Nathan & Audrey's relationship with Duke went downhill after like, season 3, but in my perfect world everyone lives and they all run the Gull together. No, really -- I want this so badly I accidentally inserted the three of 'em into one of my OC's backstories and didn't even notice till someone else pointed it out to me. 

"One drink, Chief.” Duke gestures. “Pretty girls shouldn’t drink alone."

"I live here," Audrey protests, but she's smiling.

The creases of Nathan’s perpetual frown ease a little when he accepts the glass. He takes one sip before nearly spitting it out across the Gull's floorboards. 

"What the hell is in this? I still have to drive home!"

"Imported," Duke says with a grin.

Nathan scowls.

“Nathan,” Audrey says gently, “if the Bronco could survive the avalanche Trouble last month, I’m pretty sure it can get you home in one piece.”

“You could always stay over,” Duke chips in, eyebrows waggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Duke suggesting Nathan sleep with Audrey, himself, or both of them? You decide. As always, comments/kudos are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
